The Twisted Nether Tales of Erotica
by SoIiIoquy
Summary: An effeminate undead man and a draenei "woman" have an encounter neither could handle.


You locked eyes with me. You saw me mouth "Fuck me, fuck me" and it magnetically pulled you towards me. My bare chest pressed against yours, a hand explores down your loosened pants.

Bavarois shivers and runs his dried tongue over his rubbery lip. "Gladly, " and drops to his knees to tug at your greaves.

The draenei's leathery blue skin and bulbous mammary glands were exposed to the cool night air. She eased out of her greaves, the tight undergarments wrapping around a cylindrical mass between her thighs.

Black smudges rise in Bavarois' cheeks. "Oh. By the Light, that's an impressive... member..." He runs his dry tongue over the tip of her purple headed warrior, like a kitten licking a ball of yarn. Except instead of a ball of yarn, it was a dick.

It sprung to life with such vigor one would mistake it for a warrior. If it wasn't a tubed mass of futanari. Her sheer girth could clearly overwhelm Bavarois. Despite this, dainty little fingers traced the outline of the rotting man's garments, tugging at the edges with a lusty smile upon her face.

Bavarois panted and sprawled out on his back, icy skin sticking to the similarly cold linoleum of the Gadgetzan Auction House's floor. "Mm, I... suppose I can manage to take it... my prostate is not so responsive as it once was, so..." He slowly closes one eye in a wink. "Promise you won't be gentle."

She eagerly and swiftly disrobed the undead man, positioning him in her lap comfortably. Her length pressed between his rotting cheeks, throbbing with anticipation. Her sweet, pleasant smile turned to a cruel, devilish smile as she lifted him and tore an entrance into his anus.

Bavarois squealed and looped his arms behind his Draenei Love Goddess' neck, the cruel ripping noise echoed through the Auction House. He was left panting and seeping unknown liquids from his anus around the draenei's smooth, hard cock. "Oh, yes! YES!" the little man screamed, enjoying the feeling of his throbbing, ruptured colon.

Her throbbing member carved deep into his tearing innards, and she at last reached the hilt. Her massive, almost glowing orbs smacked loudly against his bare, decaying buttocks. She began to withdraw, Bavarois able to feel her pulse in the girth of her member. She stabbed back in, with little regard for the twisting colon and spewing lifeblood of his anal cavity.

Bavarois let out an earsplitting scream and fell forward onto his knees and elbows, pouring blood all around them. The hard smashing against his diaphragm was beginning to get to him, and a loud belch bubbled from his throat. Despite being torn in half, he was embarrassed and apologized as his tissues were ripped asunder. "Oh, very sorry madam, I'm sure that's the end of my stomach troubles, though."

The futanari goddess fingered her nipple ring on her left tit, lifting the other bulbous twin to lick the nipple. She pulled out, obviously unsatisfied, but growing bored of his pouring juices and fluids. "Vat? Zis all you have, Ba-va-wah? You vill be forcing me to pleasure myself?"

Bavarois rolled over, panicked! "Oh! Oh no no, madam, no need to pleasure yourself, I..." Bavarois ignored the waterfall of blood pouring from his gaping anus and snatched the bloody, shitty salami known as Futacock and slammed it repeatedly into his spit-less mouth, caressing her member with a texture not unlike a rubber glove. A SEXY rubber glove. Filled with sex.

She moaned, tongue retreating from her nipple and she toyed with boy using those dainty, feminine fingers on the large hoops splitting the nipple in half. "Zat. . Is it.." she moaned more, deep gasps of pleasure as the lengthy member delved in his dry acrid gullet. The throbbing only intensified, bringing her closer and closer to an ecstatic, seemingly explosive climax. "Ba-va-wah~!"

Bavarois panted hard around her massive meat stick, stomach aching, and beginning to worry about the gallons upon gallons of blood and fecal matter pouring from his ANUS, but his ANUS would have to wait. "Ohhhh, Draenei! Come for me, pour your milk slop into my mouth hole!"

Time seemed to stop, as what imitated an explosion burst from the futanari's urethra. Thick, silvery glops of 'milk' shot in ropey chains into Bavarois' mouth, though the sheer force rocketed the undead man's mutilated form from the auction house into the sands of Tanaris. The ropes and globs of jizz landed upon the form, turning int o a thick black substance that pooled together center-room. The room shook as she moaned in ecstasy, pure orgasm overtaking the draenic woman as she caressed each pierced nipple. Drool dripped from the corner of her mouth, one dainty little finger reaching down to swipe a glob of untainted semen left dripping down her cock.

Bavarois had a massive hole torn in him, his organs beginning to slide out of it. His injury hurt unbelievably, and the shake down his nerves made him cry and eventually vomit, hard, all over himself. The thick brown liquid contained some remains of dead orcs he'd cannibalized earlier, as well as part of a squirrel from a few weeks back. He found himself strangely aroused by this, and masturbated furiously through the coating of jizz, blood, and vomit lubricating his rotting and miraculously erect manhood.

MEANWHILE! A portal into the Nether opened from the pool of jizz, and a Nerubian Slut Princess with eight penises emerged, chattering in an unknown tongue. "Fools! You have awoken me! Who will be the first to feel the wrath of my octodicks?"

The draenic futanari shrieked in horror as her raw ecstasy had pulled forth such a monstrosity of the planet. She scrambled but fell over her hooves, unable to escape the horrifying display of octocock. Hand on her cock, furiously groping as she let her tail into her rectum, she hoped to savor the last bits of enjoyment before her hideous rape and demise in the claws and penises of the Nerubian Slut Princess.

"You! You believe your penis to be superior to my own?" The Nerubian Slut Princess yowled, pointing at the Futanei, clearly insecure. "Prepare yourself, mortal, thy doom's name is 'Cock!'" She threw herself across the room at the draenei, and penetrated her anus with four cocks and a corkscrew that happened to be nearby.

Somewhere outside, Bavarois let out a giddy squeal as he ejaculated generously into the vomit pooled on his chest.

The horror only rose as the futanari's ass was penetrated with four alien members and the convenient corkscrew. Her previously limping cock immediately hardened at the stimulation, though the pain destroying her nerves. Immediately afterwards, the corkscrew hit the fabled womanly anal G-spot (that does not actually exist) and she spewed wonderful ropes of cum in a fantastic rhythm. Her boobs and cock swayed with the jizz like a grandfather clock on speed, through the spark of life in the futa's eyes dying like a flickering candle.

One of the Nerubian Slut Princess' octodicks suddenly grew massive in size and gave a roar not unlike a beaver's. It lunged at the futanari who had tragically jizzed herself to death, and sucked her into its wide, urethra-like urethra. The loss of her new toy at the hands of her Ultramegaoctodick made the Nerubian Slut Princess furious, and she angrily came all over the place in a spray of pink jizz that coated the walls, guards, and shitty-bloody floor before disappearing back into the black portal to the Twisting Nether.


End file.
